


Make History

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Souyo Week 2020, yukichie mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Souyo week 2020!
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Souyo week 2020!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu Narukami never fancied himself a father.

Yu Narukami never fancied himself a father.

Sure, he knew he would make a good father. He was great with kids, a fact that was only reinforced by his year in Inaba taking care of Nanako, tutoring Shu, helping out at the daycare, helping Yosuke manage Teddie…

As much as he had always liked the idea of being a father, he had known from a young age that he was gay, and while it wasn’t exactly unheard of, it was both very difficult and very expensive for two men to adopt a child together. Aside from that, deep down he didn’t necessarily want to  _ adopt _ a child — not that he was against adopting! — he wanted a child that was biologically  _ his _ . And well, as a gay man that was not something that was going to be happening.

At least, that’s what he’d  _ thought _ . But now he was holding proof to the contrary. Proof that was staring at him with striking silver eyes that were  _ his _ . Proof that was squirming a little, and opening her mouth to scream…

“Let me hold her!” Yosuke demanded from beside him, and Yu just nodded, a little dumbfounded, and handed her over. 

“She’s definitely got your eyes...I wonder if she’ll get my hair? Or maybe Rise’s?” Yosuke mused as he gently took her out of his arms. 

“Don’t drop her!” Rise piped up from beside them, where she was sitting in a hospital bed, propped up by at least seven pillows. The birth had been several hours ago, but she still looked and sounded exhausted.

“I’m not going to drop my own daughter, Rise! Geez!” Yosuke protested.

“So, you’d drop someone else’s daughter? I need to warn Chie and Yukiko,” Yu joked, reaching for his phone.

“Don’t you dare!” Yosuke hissed. In his arms the baby started to squirm and cry and Yosuke, looking visibly distressed, started shushing and rocking her. It was adorable, and without even a second thought Yu fished out his cell phone and snapped a picture. Or ten. 

“Careful,” Rise said. “Can’t let those get leaked to the paparazzi.” 

“Hey, I’m not doing anything wrong!” Yosuke protested. “I’m only holding my daughter!”

“ _ Our _ daughter,” Yu said, lowering the phone with a sigh. “And I know, I know. I’ll be careful. My phone is password protected  _ and _ you have to use a fingerprint to log in. And I don’t upload photos to the cloud.”

“Good,” Rise said. “I know I’m probably being overly protective, but you know, she’s kind of a big deal…” 

She really  _ was _ a big deal. Rise wasn’t being overly protective at all, in Yu’s opinion. Chisato Narukami-Hanamura was some of the biggest news to date in the Japanese entertainment industry right now. Former teen idol and current rising star actress in the movie industry Rise Kujikawa had announced ten months ago that she was taking time off to become a surrogate mother for her two best friends. Her two best gay friends, who obviously couldn’t have a biological child of their own otherwise. 

The announcement had stirred up a  _ huge _ amount of controversy, but surprisingly little backlash. Those who were against it very quickly had their opinions buried in a landslide of supportive comments. Sales of her old albums went through the roof, and her single “True Story” briefly topped the charts in Japan. 

She’d been bombarded with requests for interviews for the entire nine months of pregnancy. Even now, merely hours after arriving at the hospital in the midst of contractions, there were apparently reporters and paparazzi being turned away from the hospital in droves.

Of course, it wasn’t  _ entirely _ because of Rise’s stardom. The procedure that she’d undergone was cutting edge science, combining both Yosuke and Yu’s DNA with Rise’s. The result was a baby with three biological parents. This was definitely not unheard of, but not common, either. Combined with Rise’s superstar status… well. 

“Hand her back to me,” Rise requested, and Yosuke nodded, shuffling over and handing Chisato back to Rise. Both baby and mother seemed to calm down almost instantly. 

“You know, if she doesn’t have silver hair I don’t think we’ll actually be able to tell if she got brown hair from me or from you, Rise,” Yosuke mused. 

“Rise has red highlights in her hair, and your natural hair is more of a black-brown,” Yu pointed out. Yosuke blinked over at him, confused, and Yu smirked. “I help you dye your roots, you know.”

“...point taken,” Yosuke sighed. “Well, I kind of hope she gets Rise’s hair. It’ll look better with her eyes.” 

“Maybe she’ll get silver hair, too?” Rise mused. She smiled down at the no longer squirming Chisato. “If she does, we should let her grow it out and put it in pigtails, and dress her up like we dressed you up for the Miss Yasogami pageant!”

“Absolutely not!” Yosuke exclaimed. Chisato squirmed and opened her mouth to cry, but Rise shushed her, sending a withering glare over at Yosuke, who crossed his arms and huffed. 

“If she gets your hair, Yosuke, we should dress her up like  _ you _ from the Miss Yasogami pageant,” Yu joked. Yosuke rounded on him, but Yu rather effectively shut him up by pulling him into a kiss. 

“Ugh, get a room, you two!” Rise joked. 

“You know we’re just kidding, right?” Yu assured Yosuke, who rolled his eyes and nodded.

“I wasn’t. I think she’d look cute with little silver pigtails,” Rise deadpanned.

In the end, she got Rise’s hair, but she got most of her facial features from Yosuke. She also inherited Yu’s calm and stoic disposition, despite (or maybe because of ) having both Rise and Yosuke as parents. 


	2. Windy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windy weather makes the Partners think about each-other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day 3: windy

Before Inaba, Yosuke hadn’t really had an opinion on the weather. Sure, he liked sunny days, except when it was too hot. He liked rainy days in  _ theory _ but not in practice. He liked watching it snow, but didn’t like having to walk through it. Pretty normal opinions, to be honest. He especially hadn’t had an opinion about wind.

Now he loved it.

The wind, naturally, reminded him of his adventures in the TV world, of Jiraiya, of taking down Shadows with a powerful tornado of wind that  _ he created _ . When it was windy, even if it was only a little breeze, he could feel Susano-o in the back of his mind, a reminder of what he’d accomplished alongside the rest of the Investigation Team. Alongside Yu. 

The wind also tended to remind him of Yu, and thinking about Yu was pretty much always good. Bittersweet, sometimes, because he missed his Partner dearly. Sometimes it was a bit anxiety-inducing, because Yosuke inevitably started thinking things about his friend that were decidedly more-than-friendly. Mostly, it was at least pleasant. He’d be reminded of a recent conversation they’d had over the phone or skype or their miles long and still growing chain of texts. He’d be reminded of times from when Yu was in Inaba, of the last time they saw each other face-to-face. 

Lightning and fog also reminded Yosuke of Yu, but those tended to come with memories that weren’t quite as pleasant. Wind, though, wind was nice. Yosuke had long since decided his favorite kind of weather was windy weather. 

* * *

Before moving to Inaba, Yu hadn’t been particularly fond of windy weather. He didn’t mind a soft breeze, especially on a hot day, but windy weather moved his hair out of place, and he would have to spend unnecessary time putting it back the way it was supposed to be. It was a hassle.

Now, though, even though it was a hassle he  _ loved _ windy weather. It reminded him of Yosuke and, well, he loved Yosuke, so of course he had grown fond of wind. Izanagi didn’t quite understand, but he had a weakness to wind, so of course he didn’t. Izanagi preferred a thunderstorm, but Yu had come to love the wind. 

Maybe one day, he’d tell Yosuke. He got the feeling — and maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part, but still — that Yosuke loved him back. Or, at least, he got the feeling that Yosuke had  _ some _ kind of feelings for him. 

Part of him still wishes he’d said something to Yosuke while he’d still been in Inaba, but he knows that if things had gone poorly he wouldn’t have what he did with Yosuke now. He wouldn’t be on the phone with Yosuke nearly every other day, sometimes long into the night talking about everything and nothing. He wouldn’t have the miles long and still growing chain of texts and goofy pictures. He might still have the countdown on his calendar to the next time he could go back to Inaba to visit, but he wouldn’t be nearly as excited about it. So it was fine, if Yosuke didn’t know about his feelings yet. He’d tell him eventually. Perhaps the next time he visited Inaba, he wouldn’t be able to hold in the feelings any more. Maybe it would be on a windy day. Maybe he’d start by telling him that he always thought about him on windy days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutual pininnnnnggggg

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and kind of rushed, but I wanted to write something for Souyo week and I've been super duper busy for the past two weeks. D:


End file.
